


Gâteau d'Anniversaire

by Galahard



Series: La Cuisine [4]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, Timestamp, sometime after everything else, wow what a timestamp :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galahard/pseuds/Galahard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some shameless Harry and Deanna baking fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gâteau d'Anniversaire

**Author's Note:**

> I AM WEAK HAVE SOME FLUFF.
> 
> Also: back from the lake, set up for the convention tomorrow~ So still only phone active for the most part.
> 
> If you haven't already, come drop by my tumblr and harass me there as well :D I'm Galahard there too.

"Uncle Harry?"

Harry looked up, mildly surprised that Deanna had actually come to his office while he was working, and turned away from his computer. She hovered at the door still, knowing he was working. "Yes? Come on in, Princess."

The pet name never failed to make her smile, and he found himself smiling in response as she made herself at home, sitting in the chair across from his desk and kicking her legs as they dangled beneath her.

"Eggsy's birthday is next week," she announced, and it was a fact he well knew. It wasn't as if Eggsy would let him forget it.

"He's been talking about it for weeks," Harry agreed amiably. He'd had the ring hidden away for some weeks now, though Eggsy would probably tell him he was cheating for doubling it as a birthday present.

"I want to make him something," she declared, voice and posture confident before wilting slightly, “but I need help."

"I would be honoured to help," Harry assured her, trying to hide his amusement at the relieved look on her face. "Do you know what you want to make?

"Nope," she replied, voice cheerful once more. "Probably cake though!"

\-----------

Thankfully all it took was Dee making a phone call to Aunt Roxy to get Eggsy out of the house on his birthday. She cheerfully appeared and forcibly drug him away, leaving Harry and Deanna free to work on their own project.

It wasn’t as if it was Deanna’s first time in the kitchen. No, she’d been “helping” them since she was still a toddler really, providing more assistance the older she got. Now all he had to do was tell her to grease their 20cm pan with butter and she could do it on her own while he got out a length of parchment paper, putting a strong crease in the middle. “We’re going to make a Battenburg cake.”

“The pretty pink and yellow one?”

“Typically,” he agreed with a smile, “but you can really colour it however you’d like, so I’ve picked some colours that Eggsy might prefer. If you don’t mind that is? It is your cake after all.”

“That’s fine,” she said easily and he smiled at her.

“Thank you, Deanna. Now then, I’m putting this parchment paper into our pan which will let us cook both batters at the same time. Now I’ll need you to crack three eggs, they’ll be going into the food processor but lets put them in a bowl first, shall we?”

“So if one is bad or if we get any shells in we can fix it, right?”

Harry had to smile. Even if she never wanted to be a chef, she already had a handle on quite a few of the basics. “Very good, I’m just going to soften the butter while you do that.” He took it on himself to measure out the flour and sugar, letting her add the vanilla because it honestly wouldn’t hurt if they got in an extra drop or two, and then had her pulse it together.

It took a while to let her measure out the halves of batter, longer certainly than if he’d just done it himself, but she was enjoying herself. He took one of the bowls, adding in a decent dose of food colouring so it had a nice, rich hue and for the other he put in barely a dab, enough to just deepen the natural yellow of the batter slightly.

Then he held the bowls as she scraped the batter into the pan, smoothing them out with their respective spoons and letting him pop them into the oven.

“Alright, what’s next?” She looked ready to go, and honestly the rest needed to wait. The sponge would need to bake and then cool before they could proceed, so there was only one thing to really tell her. 

“Now? We lick the rest of the batter out of the bowls.”

There was a delighted shriek that he might have described as ear-piercing if he wasn’t so utterly fond of the sound.

\----------

When the sponge had finally cooled he’d set to work on trimming it and cutting it into precisely equal rectangles, letting her warm the apricot jam on the stove. Then he showed her how to put it through a sieve, getting the jam completely smooth before they started painting the sides of the cake with it and gluing together the rectangles, forming a chequered pattern with the richly coloured blocks. 

Then there was the task of brushing it on the top of the sponge and rolling out the marzipan, turning the cake onto it and brushing the bottom and sides of their creation with on the rest of the jam. If they wasted a few moments using some of the trimmed bits of sponge to soak up the last hints of jam in the saucepan? No one needed to know.

He showed her how to join the seams of the marzipan together, smoothing it out as best they could before turning it over, seam side down, and making a cut at each end, creating two narrow slices before arranging the finished product on the platter.

Naturally they had to taste their creation with the trimmed pieces, munching on them while Deanna told him about a story she’d heard at school. 

Roxy was good at her job, texting him to let him know it would be at least another 45 minutes, so while he cleaned up Deanna was hard at work, rolling more marzipan into shapes and molding figures out of them, keeping up a steady stream of conversation for both of them while he worked, relaxing into the sensation of warm water and suds covering his hands.

\-----------

They’d actually hid the cake in one of his desk drawers, and he’d charred a piece of toast to cover up any scent of baking before Eggsy got back, so it was actually a surprise when Deanna fetched it from his office. 

“I made it for you,” she told him proudly, then grinned a bit sheepishly, “with Uncle Harry.”

“She did most of the work,” he was quick to point out, “and cake was her idea.”

“Thanks, Dee,” Eggsy took the cake and set it on the table, then pulled her close and laid a sloppy kiss on her forehead, tickling her when she tried to squirm away, peals of laughter filling their house while Harry fetched plates and utensils, serving up thick slices.

“Interesting colour,” Eggsy remarked, giving him a look over the burgundy and gold cake, and Harry just let himself shrug.

“Pink just didn’t feel right.”

\-----------

“Why’re you even asking? Of course.”

Harry didn’t even complain when he pulled him in by his tie, intent on fully enjoying the moment. And it was certainly a moment to enjoy as Eggsy kissed him until they were both breathless before finally pulling back, an exasperated look crossing his face.

“I should’ve known with that damn cake,” he groused, apparently more peeved with himself for not noticing right away than he was at Harry for the reference. “And this doesn’t count for my birthday, you still owe me.”


End file.
